Synkronized
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Si había una palabra que pudiera definir su amistad, esa era sincronización. Colección de drabbles


_**Esto forma parte de un ejercicio creativo. Escucha una canción, y en base a lo que te inspire –la música, la letra o el título– escribe un pequeño relato.**_

_**Todas las canciones forman parte del album **_**Synkronized**_** de Jamiroquai (1999).**_

_**Las historias transcurren entre **_**Advent Children**_** y **_**Dirge of Cerberus. **_**Personajes y lugares de SquareEnix, como no. **_

_**---**_

**Canned Heat (3:44)**

Había cosas en el comportamiento del capitán que ponían frenético a Reeve. Una de ellas era la extraña predilección que parecía sentir por el minúsculo armario que había en la sala de máquinas para los encuentros furtivos con su esposa.

No podía comprender que había en aquel reducido espacio que lo convertía en el escenario ideal para meterse mano. Era un lugar pequeño, oscuro, incómodo y sucio; cuyas paredes metálicas trasmitían y aumentaban la elevada temperatura de la sala de máquinas. No era ni sugerente, ni romántico, ni mucho menos idóneo para practicar sexo.

No entendía donde estaba la gracia de pasar calor en aquella latita de metal que era el armario. Cada vez que veía regresar a Cid con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, sufría un ataque de nervios.

Y sobre todo, sufría un ataque de celos.

**Planet Home (4:44)**

La visión apocalíptica de la ciudad a la que había dedicado tantos años de su vida, reducida a ruinas, era deprimente. Más aun lo era la vasta extensión sin vida sobre la que se levantaba el esqueleto de hormigón y acero.

Aunque la caída de Meteorito fue el golpe de gracia que podía haber aniquilado el planeta; Shinra resultó ser el peor parásito con que podría haberse encontrado, succionando y comerciando con su sangre. Lo habían estado matando lentamente, como una enfermedad que se extiende por el cuerpo de forma inexorable. Reeve había formado parte de esa maquinaría infernal, y no podía evitar sentirse responsable de lo sucedido.

Ahora ya nadie extraía el corriente vital; pero viendo la tierra estéril y escuchando el silencio sin vida, parecía que jamás podría recuperarse.

–Le hemos hecho mucho daño al planeta –murmuró más para sí que para Cid.

–Sí; pero se recuperará. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que creemos.

Y mientras decía esto, señalaba las ruinas del armazón metálico, en cuyos bordes empezaba a crecer la hierba.

**Black Capricorn Day (5:41)**

El día en que descubrió que Cid había vivido en los suburbios de Migdar, cuando la placa superior aun no les negaba la visión del cielo, Reeve se sorprendió.

Quizás por eso eran tan diferentes, pensó. Todos los años que había vivido y trabajado en esa ciudad, formaba parte de los privilegiados que habitaban la placa superior. Vivir en la placa era casi formar parte de un estatus mayor. La educación, el nivel socioeconómico, las inquietudes culturales, el orden de prioridades, las perspectivas de vida... todo era muy distinto entre ambos.

La placa superior educaba a hombres metódicos, y los suburbios criaban a tipos duros.

Dos caracteres tan opuestos deberían no sólo haber chocado, sino explotado al entrar en contacto. Pero curiosamente, ambos se complementaban y formaban un buen equipo.

Ambos había vivido en Midgar. Quizás por eso se soportaban tan bien.

**Soul Education (4:15)**

En tierra firme, nadie hubiera prestado demasiada atención a Cid. Y en el caso de haberlo hecho, lo más probable era que cambiaran de acera para evitar problemas.

Pero cuando estaba a los mandos de la nave, la palabra _admiración_ se quedaba corta para expresar lo que sentían sus subordinados. Aquella forma de sobrevolar los cielos no era algo que una persona normal pudiera hacer. La pericia que mostraba en la aviación era algo que Reeve achacaba a la preparación militar del cuerpo aéreo de Shinra; y así lo hizo saber una vez.

Cid estuvo a punto de pegarle ante esa afirmación; pero prefirió no soltar los mandos de su nave.

–Volar es mucho más que saber despegar, aterrizar y mantenerte en el aire. Puede que todo esté basado en las leyes de la física y la tecnología aeronáutica; pero a la hora de la verdad un buen piloto se aprecia por su intuición, no por sus estudios.

–¡Oh, vamos!¿Para que necesitas la intuición? –preguntó incrédulo, con alto riesgo para su integridad.

–Para escuchar lo que me dice la máquina y ver lo que sucede en el cielo. Esas no son cosas que enseñen en ninguna academia de vuelo; pero créeme, es mucho más importante que toda esa basura.

Reeve prefirió no opinar. El aire ero algo invisible para los ojos humanos y los sonidos de la maquinaria no eran un idioma comprensible. Pero viéndolo romper las cadenas de la gravedad con una nave tan pesada; quizás sí que era cierto que él podía ver y oír lo que nadie más podía. Más que aprendizaje, era un don.

Por unos segundos, Reeve también lo miró con admiración.

**Falling (3:45)**

En algún u otro momento, todos se habían quejado del trato frío y distante que Vincent proporcionaba a sus compañeros. Todos menos Reeve. Él era consciente de la situación que había vivido el ex-Turco. El rechazo, la traición y la culpabilidad habían degradado su confianza en la humanidad. Había podido pensar demasiado tiempo en ellas durante su cautiverio en la mansión de Nibelheim.

Pero si había algo que realmente obsesionaba a Vincent, era la incomprensión. La incapacidad de entender por qué había sucedido toda aquella pesadilla. Concretamente, porque Lucrecia había preferido a Hojo.

Mirándolo desde cualquier punto de vista, era algo completamente ilógico. Vincent era, entonces, un hombre joven, enérgico, educado y atractivo. Alguien entregado a su trabajo y amable con el mundo. Hojo, en cambio, era desagradable en todos los sentidos. Metódico, malhumorado y extremadamente egoísta. Siendo para todos una elección tan clara¿por qué Lucrecia había preferido al científico, hasta el punto de establecer una relación tan íntima para concebir un hijo suyo? Si Hojo tenía algo especial, algo positivo –pues difícilmente tendría algo _bueno_–, nadie lo sabía.

Vincent vivía obsesionado por una respuesta que no tendría jamás. Por más que pensara, nunca sabría la razón por la que ella no lo escogió.

Reeve parecía ser el único que lo entendía, porque a un nivel mucho menos dramático había vivido mismo. Él no experimentaba el rencor ni la rabia constante que Vincent sentía; pero cada vez que veía a Shera besar a su marido en el puente de mando, se hacía la misma pregunta.

_¿Por qué él y no yo?_

**Destitute Illusions (5:40)**

Su seguridad personal siempre había estado comprometida a causa de su trabajo. Cuando formaba parte de Shinra, había vigilancia constante a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba al frente de la WRO, quizás había llegado el momento de aprender a defenderse con sus propias manos.

La primera vez que sostuvo un arma de fuego en el campo de prácticas se sintió extraño. Era una pistola automática, ligera, de medio alcance y que muy difícilmente se dispararía por accidente. _Ideal para un civil_, le habían dicho.

–Hm... bueno, lo que yo puedo enseñarte es limitado –comentó Cid incómodo, pues no se consideraba ni de lejos el más indicado para la lección que iba a dar –. Básicamente, es lo que le explican a todos los pilotos en caso de entrar en territorio enemigo: correr y esconderse como un marica hasta que venga la caballería –Reeve sonrió por debajo de la nariz –. Si llegas al extremo en que debes disparar, hazlo siempre a las extremidades.

Y mientras decía esto, disparó a lo que supuestamente era el hombro de la resumida silueta humana que había al otro extremo del campo.

–¿Por qué a las extremidades?

–No se espera de ti que hagas daño a la gente.

–Ese es el peor eufemismo que he escuchado jamás –sentenció Reeve.

­–Más _eufemismo_ me parece eso de allí –replicó el piloto, señalando la diana –. Todo el mundo aprende a manejar armas de fuego practicando en sitios como este; pero cuando te encuentres en una batalla real, tu objetivo será una persona, no una silueta de madera. Entonces quizás no puedas disparar.

Reeve tragó saliva. No sabía que haría si algún día se encontraba en esa encrucijada; pero viéndolo ahora, en la seguridad del campo de prácticas, le parecía algo totalmente irreal.

**Supersonic (5:15)**

Muchos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron al descubrir que Reeve sabía conducir, y se sorprendieron doblemente al ver la clase de bólidos que solía manejar.

Tenía toda la imagen de ser el tipo de persona que puede contratar a un chofer que lo lleve a todas partes; y que mostraría predilección los coches seguros y elegantes, esos que no están al alcance de la mayoría de los mortales y sirven para aparentar un alto poder económico y estatus social.

Ciertamente el coche que poseía en aquellos momentos costaba una pequeña fortuna; pero era algo que muchos olvidaban ante la potencia del motor. Él no quería el coche para aparentar, sino para correr en carretera. Conducir a gran velocidad era uno de sus vicios inconfesables; muy extraño en alguien tan dado a la prudencia.

Quizás era cierto eso que decían sobre la conducción, que era capaz de sacar al monstruo que todos llevamos dentro. Su colección de multas por exceso de velocidad lo confirmaba.

**Butterfly (4:28)**

Cuando Reeve veía sus antiguas fotos, no se reconocía. Tiempo atrás iba perfectamente afeitado, pues consideraba que le daba un aspecto más pulcro y que las damas preferían la suavidad.

La primera vez hubo un gabinete de crisis en Shinra y se vio _atrapado_ dentro de las oficinas durante tres días, no estaba preparado para la situación. Pasarse todo ese tiempo sin poder dormir como es debido, sin cambiarse de ropa y con la única oportunidad de ducharse en los vestuarios del gimnasio supusieron un alto estrés emocional para alguien tan cuidadoso con su higiene.

La primera persona con la que habló al terminar el sitio fue con Shera, y ante el estado de dejadez en que se encontraba –con la ropa arrugada, sin afeitar, con falta de sueño y sobredosis de cafeína –juzgó que así parecía más un hombre de verdad. Aquel comentario nada tenía que ver con su hombría, sino más bien con la humanidad de la imperfección. Sea como fuere, empezó a considerar que quizás la barba no le quedaba tan mal.

A raíz de aquella opinión cambio muchas cosas de él por tal de conquistar y conservar a la autora del mismo. Después descubrió que el amor es algo demasiado complejo para poder controlarlo en todos sus detalles; pero aunque aquel romance terminó, no volvió a lucir un rostro afeitado.

–Es que sin la perilla no eres tú –comentaban sus compañeros al ver sus viejas fotos.

Tenían razón, pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por la mandíbula.

**Where do we go from here? (5:13)**

Después de trabajar durante tantos años en Shinra, conocía demasiado bien los mecanismos de poder para no diferenciar las distintas formas que tomaba. Él se servía de la autoridad conferida por su estatus, usando estrategias de comunicación totalmente controladas y preestablecidas para demostrar su situación de liderazgo. Cid en cambio era más dado a la dominación, a ese respeto inmediato que otorga el miedo ante su lenguaje corporal tan brusco y violento a veces.

El tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la WRO habían hecho que Cid comenzara a adquirir autoridad, rebajando el volumen de sus gritos y la brusquedad de sus gestos. En cambio, el arte de la dominación era algo que se le escapaba a Reeve. El día en que tubo que gobernar a una tropa de recién llegados, empezó a manejarlo.

Los muchachos no estaban habituados a la disciplina y no tenían muy claro cual de aquellos desconocidos era su jefe; por lo que sus educadas formas no funcionaban con ellos. La autoridad esta basada en el respeto, y los nuevos no parecían ser demasiado respetuosos de por sí. Por eso, tras varias horas de saberse ignorado por ellos, acabó estrellando las manos contra la mesa con tal fuerza que el mueble se desplazó varios centímetros de su lugar. Aquella muestra de rabia consiguió que le prestaran atención.

–Mi paciencia tiene un límite, señores –murmuró con tono siniestro mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

A partir de aquel suceso, empezó a ganarse el control de los nuevos.

**King for a day (3:44)**

En todos los actos públicos y documentos oficiales, era Reeve quien figuraba como líder de la WRO. Era quien planeaba los objetivos a lograr y las estrategias de actuación. Sobre el papel todos lo tenían muy claro que era él quien dominaba la situación; pero a la práctica las cosas cambiaban.

Llevaba media hora en el despacho esperando cuando Cid se dignó a aparecer. Sobre la mesa habían todos los mapas, documentos informáticos y datos con los que había minuciosamente planeado la misión.

–Por qué no hiciste lo que ordené –quise saber con tono malhumorado.

–¡Sí que lo he hecho!–replicó el piloto incrédulo –¡Tenemos lo que queríamos!

–Pero no lo has hecho como estaba planeado.

–¿Y que más da eso? El resultado es el mismo, y en mucho menos tiempo y con menos recursos. Deberías estar contento.

Sí, supuestamente debería estar contento por el éxito de la misión. Pero Cid sólo pensaba en el fin sin contar con los medios, y lo que Reeve veía es que se ponía en duda su autoridad al cambiar las órdenes que previamente había dado.

–La cuestión aquí es que _me has desobedecido_ –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

–No me digas que vas a montar un drama sólo por que he cambiado un poco los planes –comentó, alzando una ceja.

–¿Sólo un poco? –replicó alzando la voz y poniéndose en pie –¡Yo soy el Comisionado, soy quien gobierna esto!¡ Tú deber es limitarte a obedecer ordenes!

–Puedes patalear si quieres –rebatió Cid, sorprendentemente tranquilo –. Puede que tú seas la cabeza visible de la WRO. Pero piénsalo bien, Reeve... a la hora de la verdad¿ a quién obedecen tus hombres?

Reeve aguantó por unos instantes los ojos azul frío del piloto, antes de sentarse y rendirse ante la evidencia. Aunque fuera el líder visible, ante él estaba el rey en las sombras que controlaba la WRO.

**Deeper Underground (4:44)**

–Esto nos pasa por querer jugar a ser héroes –sentenció derrotado.

A los pies de la entrada del Sector 0 de Migdar, los miembros de la WRO intentaban controlar lo incontrolable. Aunque hiciera tres años que la caída de Meteorito convirtiera la ciudad en una sombra de lo que fue, aun habían personas que creían que podían haber supervivientes malviviendo entre las ruinas. Reeve era de esas personas, y por ello enviaba constantemente escuadrones de reconocimiento en su busca.

Las investigaciones habías relevado que, sorprendentemente, habitaba gente en el Sector 0, encerrados por la propia Shirna que construyó el lugar. Quiso ir a rescatarlos del subsuelo y ahora que habían quedado libres, se arrepentía de veras en no dejarlos morir allí abajo.

Eso fue lo que comentó con voz quebrada cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hizo saber la nefasta noticia al resto.

–No es culpa de nadie –replicó Cid en un tono conciliador que no le pegaba nada.

–Deberíamos haber dejado de buscar hace años –comento Reeve, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Pero tú tenías razón, había gente allí... Sólo hacías lo que supone que tenías que hacer: rescatar a la gente que se había quedado atrapada en lo que queda de Migdar.

–¡Je! –aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, parecía bastante desesperado – Nadie me dará una palmadita en la espalda por todo ese trabajo, créeme.

–Las personas que has encontrado durante todo este tiempo sí. Y son bastantes.

–Eso no tiene mérito. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

–¿Gastar tiempo y dinero en gente que no sabes si está viva o muerta? Eso es mentira Reeve. Nadie más lo haría.

Reeve murmuró algo que nadie escuchó. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar una discusión si con ello conseguía descargar su frustración sobre los demás; pero en ese instante dedicaba todas sus fuerzas en mantener el tipo. Notó como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros con poca delicadeza y el olor a tabaco a pocos centímetros.

–No es culpa tuya –sentenció el piloto –. Ahora lo importante es solucionar esto. Tú danos la orden e iremos a patearles el culo a todos estos.

–¿Iríais a enfrentartos a... _esos_ tan tranquilos, después de comprobar de lo que son capaces?

–Si lo ordenas sí. Eres el líder, obedecemos tus órdenes –lo dijo con tanta seriedad que Reeve se sorprendió.

–No me tomes el pelo, Cid. Siempre acabas haciendo lo que te sale de los huevos.

–Eso no es cierto del todo. Hago las cosas _como_ me sale de los huevos, pero en última instancia hago lo que me dices – no parecía muy cómodo con lo que acababa de decir, por lo que añadió –. Tú pagas, tú mandas.

Estuvo a punto de darle las gracias por el comentario; pero habría sido bastante embarazoso para los dos, así que prefirió callar e intentar planear el próximo movimiento, aun con el brazo del piloto sobre sus hombros.

---

_**¡Nas!**_

_**Este relato nace de un dibujo que tengo en DeviantArt (link en mi profile) donde preguntaba que clase de música debían escuchar Reeve y Cid (suponiendo que les gustaba lo mismo). Después de darle vueltas, creo que este es el mejor disco que he podido encontrar para los dos. **_

_**He tardado casi una semana en escribir esto. Aunque empecé muy bien, me atasqué llegado algún momento; pues hay algunas canciones que no me gustan especialmente y por lo tanto no me inspiraban mucho. A pesar de todo, me había propuesto redactarlo y al final lo he hecho.**_

_**Por si alguien le interesa, todas estas canciones están en Youtube (que gran invento XD). Agradeceré mucho vuestra opinión, así que dejad rewiews plisito!**_


End file.
